M Is For Mature
by Bra-Kayla Luver4eva
Summary: Brady M. Parker. The "M" in his name stood for Mature, because that's what he was. He had always been the mature boy Mikayla wanted. Not to mention, the little "Adventures" he and Boomer went on and all of the trouble they caused, wasn't because of them. All of the different adventures the brothers went on, except with a more mature Brady. Co-written with TheMysteriousWatcher!
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! Here's a new story for you guys, co-written between TheMysteriousWatcher and I. Enjoy the chapter! The title of this story may change, but it isn't for sure.**

* * *

**Brady POV**

"Katie! Mitchel! Stop running through the castle!" I chuckled as I watched my wife Mikayla try to catch our rambunctious kids. Katie was five and looked just like her mother except for her deep brown eyes, similar to my own. Mitchel on the other hand was eleven and looked like a small version of myself, except he had Mikayla's beautiful hazel eyes. Personality wise, Katie was more out-going than Mitchel was, not to mention she was very smart. Mitchel was usually very quiet and reserved, but could be extremely loud and obnoxious when he wanted to. Mitchel was pretty smart, but Katie was a little bit more intelligent. Then again, her mother always tutored her on everything. Both of the kids could use weapons very well, a trait from their mom, while only Katie was a good singer. The chime had been passed onto her. However, when it came to dancing, both had their mom's slightly awkward moves. Even with all of the trouble they sometimes cause, the two were the best children I could ever have asked for because they did what they were told, when they were told. At least, when I would step in.

I continued to watch my family run around the room until Mikayla came to a stop beside me. "Brady, can you please tell them to stop running?" I nodded my head. "Katie! Mitchel! Come on you two!" The kids continued to run around until an idea struck me. "I'll tell you a story." The two immediately stopped running when they heard my proposition before walking over to Mikayla and I and sitting down in front of me. I smiled before sitting down as well, Mikayla sitting next to me. It was a weekly tradition of ours to sit down as a family and have story time. I loved to tell the kids about different things I had done myself when I was a kid and other stories that my Aunt Nancy and Uncle Bill had told Boomer and I. It was a lot of fun and the children enjoyed it, so I didn't mind becoming parched while speaking.

"It's your turn to pick the story Katie so, what story do you want to hear tonight?" I shifted my glance to the little girl in front of me. Katie seemed to think for a moment. "Can you tell us about when you first came back to the island and all the adventures you and Uncle Boomer had?" I nodded my head. "Sure! Let me think for a moment." I stopped to think about the first adventure I had with Boomer before snapping my fingers, the memory coming back to me. "It all started when Boomer and I first came back to Kinkow after living in Chicago for most of our lives. We were sixteen when your mom's dad found your uncle and I in Chicago where it all began."

* * *

**The next chapter should be up tomorrow or the next day! Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	2. Return of the Kings

**Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter of ****M Is For Mature****! Enjoy! Sorry for the late update! This took a lot longer to write then I thought it would!**

**Also to Codex, the answer of your question is yes. This is going to be Brady retelling his adventures with Boomer (Seasons 1-2) except in this Brady is the mature boy that Mikayla had wanted instead of his immature self on the show.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Brady POV**

"Boomer, I don't think this is going to work." I sighed as we watched two girls standing on the other side of the gym with tennis rackets in their hands. "Of course it is bro! We just have to show them our awesome twin powers!" Boomer argued. I shook my head. "But Boom, we don't have 'awesome twin powers'." Boomer looked at me in surprise. "Are you sure? I'm almost positive that we have awesome skills!" I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Yes Boomer, I'm sure!" I spoke, exasperated with my brother. Don't get me wrong, I love him to death because he is family and all, but if you have a sibling then you know they can get slightly annoying at times. "Well, if we aren't going to use our awesome powers then what are we going to do to impress them?" Boomer questioned as he sifted his gaze to the two girls. I thought for a moment.

"WE could try walking up to them and introducing ourselves like normal people." Boomer gasped in mock offense. "I am to normal! It's you I'm worried about with all of the serious attitude and everything!" I shook my head and smiled. "Let's just go Boom." Boomer immediately smiled and together we walked over to the two girls.

"Hi there." I greeted as we came to a stop in front of the two girls. "Hello." The girl on the left greeted us quietly. She had brown hair and tan white skin. The other girl on her right had black hair and brown skin. They were both extremely pretty. "Can we help you two?" The girl on the right questioned, a slightly annoyed look forming on her face. "We were wondering if you two would like to go out with us this Friday?" Boomer stepped in front of me to try and act cool about his proposal. "No thanks geeks." The girl on the left laughed before she and the other girl walked away. I sighed in annoyance.

"We'll get them next time Boom." I patted my brother on the back. Boomer smiled. "Of course we will. We are awesome!" I smiled and shook my head in amusement. "Alright everyone, since the football field is soaked from the snow, the football players have to be in here today! That means we are going to play dodge ball!" My attention shifted to our coach for the P.E. class. "Oh man, I hate this sport! Do you remember what happened last time we played this? We got our butts kicked! Those mathletes were mean!" Boomer whispered to me, terrified.

"Don't worry about it Boom. We will be fine." I turned to my brother only to find him gone. I sighed before walking up to the line and getting ready to play. "Ready, set, dodge ball!" The coach exclaimed as we all rushed towards the balls. I quickly grabbed a ball and while working with another boy on my team I was able to take down two of the football players before I was hit by a ball in the leg. It stung for a minute but didn't hurt too much. "Parker, you're out!" The coach exclaimed. I nodded before walking into the locker room, which was where you went if you were out. Once in the locker room I quickly changed clothes before walking over to the bathroom where I knew I would find Boomer.

"Boom, are you in here?" I questioned as I walked in. One of the locks on the stall door clicked before Boomer walked out of it. "Hey Brady." Boomer spoke as if nothing had happened. I rolled my eyes as I followed Boomer over to his locker where he grabbed his clothes and quickly changed.

"Hey fellas!" Rhondo's voice came booming through the locker room. "Hide!" Boomer squeaked before trying to hide in his locker. I stood my ground and watched as Rhondo walked up to Boomer and I. "Rhondo." I greeted him as if he wasn't here to hurt us. "Dorks." Rhondo responded as he walked up to Boomer and I before slamming his closed fist against the locker next to us.

"What brings you by?" I questioned the tall boy. "Anger management got out early so I figured I'd get your daily pounding in before lunch." Rhondo responded. Boomer cowered behind me while I still stood my ground. "Leave us alone Rhondo." I spoke calmly, knowing the best way to make him leave was to stand up for Boomer and myself. Rhondo seemed taken aback by my resistance. "Why should I do that, lady?"

"We never did anything to you, and you don't need to be injuring kids for your own personal reasons. No one wins anything in this little 'game' where you beat up the nerds." Rhondo blinked for a moment. "Fine, nerds, but I'll be back tomorrow and I won't take 'no' for an answer to your beating." Rhondo growled before storming out of the locker room. I turned around to face Boomer who was looking at me, shell-shocked from what had just happened.

"Dude, how did you do that? You made him leave without even hitting us!" I smiled at Boomer and placed a hand on his shoulder. "All you have to do is stand up for yourself." Boomer nodded before we both heard a scream. We turned to see Rhondo running past us. "You guys better run!"

Boomer and I both looked at him confused before we heard a weird horn sound coming from outside the locker room. Together we watched as two strong men walked in holding giant horns and blowing into them before another muscular man that was wearing a floral skirt walked in. "Run!" Boomer exclaimed as he took off running. I backed up slightly, unsure of what was happening.

"My kings, we are not going to hurt you." The man wearing the floral skirt spoke up. "It's a little late to say that." I commented as I looked down the rows of lockers to see Boomer's feet underneath one of the bathroom stall doors. The man sighed before he walked over to the bathroom stall. I tried to follow but the other two men each grabbed on to one of my arms. I struggled against them for a moment before sighing and relaxing. I watched as the man knocked on the stall door. "My king? Are you in there?"

"No, there's no Boomer here. Please come back another time!" Boomer imitated a high pitched voice. I rolled my eyes at my brother's behavior before continuing to watch as the man slowly opened the bathroom door. "My king?" Boomer rushed past the man screaming as the door opened. "Run for your lives!" Boomer ran over to me where he was stopped by the two guards who I didn't notice had let go of me after I stopped fighting them. "Boomer, calm down. He isn't going to hurt us. Relax." Boomer looked at me before relaxing slightly.

"Brady? Boomer?" My brother and I both stared at the man in shock. _How does he know our names, and why does he keep calling us, "My Kings"? _Boomer and I glanced at each other out of the corner of our eyes. "Yes?" We responded simultaneously. "We are from the great island of Kinkow. We are here to bring you home." The three men bowed down in front of Boomer and I, leaving us to both stared at the man, speechless. We didn't know what was going on.

"My kings? Are you ok?" The man in the skirt looked at us worriedly. Boomer and I both nodded our heads, still unsure on everything at the moment. Finally, I was able to speak up. "I'm sorry sir, but you must have the wrong people. We aren't kings of the island that you speak of. We're just two city boys." The man shook his head. "Your Aunt and Uncle might be able to help explain things to you two. Let's get you back home." Boomer and I stared at the man for a moment before nodding our heads. Together, the five of us left the school and walked back to our apartment.

**10 Minutes Later**

"Aunt Nancy, Uncle Bill, we're home!" Boomer and I called as we walked through the door into the apartment, the man who had introduced himself as Mason Makoola and the two guards following close behind us. "Hi Brady, hi Boomer! How was school?" My Aunt Nancy walked into the room and glanced at us before she stopped walking. "Mason? What are you doing back here?" Boomer and I shared a look at each other out of the corner of our eyes.

"I've come to bring the boys home." Aunt Nancy sighed. "I knew you were coming, but I didn't think it was so soon." Aunt Nancy then turned to Boomer and I. "Boys, go start packing your things. Mason and I have some details we need to work out. Bill, get in here!" Boomer and I both nodded before walking off into our room, leaving the adults to talk.

As soon as we reached our room Boomer started to pack while I stayed by the door and listened to the adults for a minute. "So you are taking the boys back to Kinkow?" My Aunt Nancy's voice drifted towards my ears. "Yes Nancy and I promise they will be perfectly safe." Mason's voice came next, reassuring my Aunt. I sighed. I couldn't listen to any more of it. I was too upset about having to leave the place we had called home for so long.

"Don't you think it's odd that we grew up in this tiny apartment and nobody told us we were kings of our own island?" I questioned my brother as I walked into our room. "It doesn't matter when you win the lottery as long as you win it!" Boomer responded as he placed some of his clothes in his suitcase. "Well, wouldn't it matter if you won it the day you died when you could have won it earlier in your life and been able to use the money?" I pointed out. Boomer rolled his eyes. "You get my point." I smiled at my brother before beginning to pack as well.

"You know Boom, Aunt Nancy and Uncle Bill always told us our parents were great people, so do you think now we can prove to everyone that we can be just as great?" I questioned a few minutes later as I continued to throw my things in a suitcase. "Of course bro! Once we get on that island we are going to be the best kings they ever had!" I smiled at my brother's response before closing my suitcase, everything finished being packed. Boomer closed his suitcase as well and together we walked into the living room, me stopping to let Boomer through the door frame. As soon as we walked into the living room though, Boomer tripped and fell, causing me to fall as well.

"Are you sure the island is safe for them?" Aunt Nancy shifted her gaze to Mason who in turn nodded. "We spent the last decade restoring peace. It's as you remembered when you were there for you sister's wedding."

"Alright, let's do this!" I exclaimed excitedly while walking over to the door before stopping and backing up slightly in fear of the two muscular men. Mason then stood up. "I would like to remind you that with your parents passing, so did the knowledge of which one of you was born first."

"I was." I muttered under my breath, causing Boomer to glare at me. "So, you will rule the kingdom together." Mason walked over to us as he said this. Boomer and I both nodded. "Everything will be fine, I mean we are twins, we basically share the same brain." _Sometimes. _I smiled at my brother as I said this, who smiled in return. We both then tried to do some short of hand-shake, Boomer trying to fist-bump while I tried to slap his hand, and then us reversing it so he tried to slap my hand and I tried to fist-bump him. Eventually we were about to start a slap fight when I backed up, not wanting to fight.

"We are going to miss you boys so much!" My aunt Nancy came and wrapped her arms around Boomer and me in a hug. "Wait, you guys aren't coming?" I asked my Aunt and Uncle confused. "No baby, this is your journey. Our job was just preparing you for this day." Aunt Nancy gave me a soft smile. We all then turned to look at Boomer who had been drawing a mustache on one of the guard's faces. "No matter what you do, these guys don't move!" Boomer exclaimed before he pretended to be a lion and growled at the guard. My Aunt and I turned to Uncle Bill, who was about to speak.

"I did not say we did a good job." Aunt Nancy cut him off. "Don't you guys worry. You're in good hands. Plus your parents loved that island. So don't break it." Boomer and I backed away from our Aunt slightly. "So, if you aren't coming, who's going to tell us what to do and stuff? You?" Boomer questioned looking at Mason. "You're the kings. Nobody tells you what to do." Mason responded. Boomer and I looked at each other. We both smiled, both of us thinking the same thing. _This is going to be awesome. _

"Wait, aren't you forgetting something?" Boomer and I turned towards our uncle who had his arms open for a hug. "Uncle Bill." I smiled as I walked over to him before he shoved a trash bag in my face. "Trash day! You aren't kings around here." Uncle Bill smiled at me. I looked at him, disbelief on my face. "Really?" Uncle Bill then moved the trash bag. "Awe, come here." We then hugged, but as soon as we pulled away he handed me the trash bag.

"Seriously, it's on your way out." I took the trash bag before following my brother and the three guards outside to a hot air balloon, dropping the trash in the trash bin on the way out. Mason tied our stuff to the balloon and then we were off to the island of Kinkow.

**A Few Hours Later**

Boomer and I were looking over the edge of the balloon basket, admiring the crystal clear blue water when a thought hit me. "Hey Mason, why don't we take a boat or a plane to the island?" I turned to the man, curious of the answer. "Well my king, getting to Kinkow is very tricky. We have to follow the wind currents." I nodded my head before looking over to Boomer to find he was eating Cheez Fingerz. "Boomer, are those Cheez Fingerz?"

"No." I mentally rolled my eyes. "So we are heading to a tropical island with lots of tropical fruits and you would rather eat a bag of chemicals?" Boomer looked at me. "Since when is artificial cheese a chemical?" I shook my head at my brother's confusion. "Never mind Boom."

"Your majesties, the great island of Kinkow." Mason pointed to an island that was below us. It was very pretty. There was a giant swirl in the middle of it and one part of the island was dark. "Hey Mason, why is one side dark and the other light?" I questioned the man behind us.

"There has been a power struggle on the island for centuries. Periods of war, disasters, and supernatural forces have ravaged our Kingdom." Boomer and I stared at Mason wide-eyed. "W-War? Disasters? Supernatural forces?" Boomer and I both stuttered out in fear. Mason nodded. "Don't worry my kings, we are at peace right now so the island is perfectly safe as long as you stay on the light side." I then noticed where the balloon was heading towards.

"Then why are we heading towards the dark area?" I questioned. Mason looked over the edge of the balloon before backing up and messing with the balloon's controls. "Because I'm distracted talking to you two!" Mason quickly tried to fix the controls but he was too late. We were already hurtling towards the dark side. Boomer and I grabbed onto the balloon, hoping we wouldn't get hurt.

The balloon hits some trees as we crash landed on the island, none of us getting hurt though because of Mason's excellent piloting skills. Boomer and I hopped out of the balloon before glancing around. We were in the jungle but everything was dark and slightly scary. Mason walked up behind Boomer and I while the two guards grabbed our stuff and carried it ahead of us.

"Mason, can we move a little faster to the more sunny less I'm going to die side of the island?" I questioned, slight fear showing in my voice. "We are almost to the castle. You have nothing to worry about." Mason reassured me before we heard a buzzing sound. "Except that." I glanced around in fear. "What is that?" Boomer questioned. "A waka-waka." Mason responded, searching for the creature.

"A what a- what a?" Boomer looked at Mason confused. "It's kind of like a mosquito. A sixty pound mosquito." I shifted my gaze to Mason. "You are kidding, right?" Mason shook his head. "I'm not kidding, but don't worry. Their attacks are very rare. They are only agitated by coconut sunblock and cheese." Mason and I both looked at Boomer who was eating cheese fingers and was wearing coconut sunblock. "Don't judge me." Boomer protested before we caught sight of the bug rising out of some bushes. "If we stay very still then maybe the bug will pass over us." Mason whispered to Boomer and I.

"Run!" Boomer and I screamed before we took off running away from the bug only to have it chase us. "Why aren't you running?" I questioned Mason as I rushed past him. "He's too scared to run! Leave him!" Boomer yelled behind me before we continued to run away from the bug. Boomer and I quickly hid behind some bushes before watching as Mason took the waka-waka bug head to head, dropping his machete and signaling the bug to come at him.

Mason attacked the bug a few times before he kicked it, while it was flying in the air. After he kicked the bug, he slammed it into the ground using only his fist. The bug then flew away in defeat. Boomer and I walked out from behind our hiding spot. "Wow Mason, that was incredible! You're like some tropical ninja!" Boomer exclaimed.

"Your father taught me everything I knew." Boomer and I looked at Mason in surprise. "Wait, you knew our father?" Boomer questioned in shock. Mason nodded. "We were very close." He then walked off, leaving Boomer and I to follow him.

A few minutes later we walked through two giant doors to find lots of people lined up on either side of a red carpet. A servant placed flower leis around Boomer and I's necks. We bowed to the people as we walked towards another set of doors before Boomer stopped. "Wait a minute. Is that a zebra? Does anyone else see the zebra? Why are you all acting like you don't see the zebra?" Boomer pointed to a zebra that was indeed walking across the plaza.

"It's one of our island superstitions. We allow the animals to roam free." Mason replied. Boomer and I nodded our heads before we all walked up to another set of doors. "And this is your castle." Mason signaled the guards to open the doors. As we walked inside the castle I noticed a servant set a beach chair on the ground next to a throne. Boomer and I both ignored the chair and walked over to the throne, each of us sitting on one of the arms.

"This is amazing!" Boomer smiled as he looked around. I glanced around the castle as well before my eyes land on a beautiful girl who was walking towards us. "Boomer." I nudged my brother who turned his head to look at the girl. _She's pretty. _I smiled at the girl as she walked in.

"You must be the new kings. Welcome to Kinkow. I'm Mikayla, the head guard here." The girl, Mikayla, introduced herself. I stood up and held my hand out to her. "I'm Brady and this is my brother Boomer." Mikayla smiled and shook my hand. "It is an honor to meet you your majesties." Mikayla gave us a slight bow.

"Are you two ready for your tour of the castle?" Boomer and I both nodded before Mikayla began to lead us through the castle. She showed us the kitchen, the library, the dining room, and finally, our room where we found a boy. "My kings, this is Lanny, your cousin. He was next in line for the throne but since you two are here he is the king of nothing." I smiled at Lanny only to have him glare back.

I shifted my gaze around the room until my eyes fell upon a portrait of my parents. "Boom look, it's mom and dad." Boomer turned around to see the portrait as well. "I bet they'd be proud of us." I smiled at the picture. "I'll take that bet!" Lanny exclaimed, coming up behind Boomer and I. WE just looked at Lanny for a moment. "I'm kidding! We're cousins!" MY brother and I continued to look at Lanny for a minute, still not quite sure on what to think of him.

"Here, come see your island." Mikayla ushered us to the balcony. Boomer and I followed Mikayla out to see the whole island. It was beautiful. I then noticed the volcano we had seen from the balloon. "Is the volcano inactive?" I questioned the guard girl. Mikayla nodded. "It shows how happy the island is. When the volcano is calm, that means the island is happy." I nodded my head in response.

"Now if you don't mind, we need to finish your tour of the castle because I have a lot to do before your coronation tomorrow." Mikayla turned around and began walking towards the door. "What's a coronation?" I questioned, walking after the guard girl. "Is it like a buffet or something?" Boomer piped up from beside me. Mikayla turned around to answer us.

"It's when we officially crown you as kings. There's no food." I nodded but Boomer still seemed slightly confused. "Uh, but there will be a buffet, right? Some shrimp? Trout tips? Something?" Mikayla just shook her head before turning around and walking out the door, leaving Boomer and I to follow her. Together the three of us toured the rest of the castle, Mikayla showing us the guest rooms, the bathrooms, and at the end of the tour, the royal vault. Mikayla typed in a code and two doors opened, showing tons of gold, silver, and jewels.

"You're going to tell us the code to this thing, right?" I questioned the guard girl while admiring the different treasures in the vault. "Code smode stuff your pockets while the door is open!" Boomer exclaimed before he walked into the vault and began placing treasures in his pockets. I followed him in, not to stuff my pockets, but to examine the jewels closer. While I was looking at the jewels I spotted a bat necklace. I picked it up out of the vault and placed it around my neck.

"This is really neat looking." I commented while walking out of the vault. Mikayla looked at me before her eyes widened and she rushed towards me. "No!" I looked at her confused. "I'm sorry, but you can't take that. It's bad mucoo which means bad luck. That medallion in the wrong hands could lead to a century of darkness." I nodded my head, still slightly confused.

Mikayla quickly took the medallion off of my neck and placed it back in the vault. "If you don't mind, our island has some, superstitions, and quirks. I mean, well look at you two." Boomer and I glanced at each other. "Here. Everything you need to know is in this." Mikayla handed me a giant book, causing me to almost drop it because it was so heavy. Boomer tried to help me but I brushed him off.

"It's the great book. You guys should really read this before your coronation tomorrow morning." I sat the book on the back of the couch because my arms were getting tired. "You two can read, right?" Mikayla questioned. Boomer and I both nodded our heads. "Please look at the book. My father is convinced you two are the kings who are going to usher the island into a golden age." I nodded before Mikayla glanced out of the castle doors. "If you two don't mind, I have some business I have to attend to. I'll see you soon." Boomer and I watched as Mikayla left the room before turning to each other. "She doesn't seem to have too much faith in us." Boomer commented. "Well that's because she doesn't know what rocking kings we are going to be." Boomer nodded his head before we both noticed some cupcakes on a tray.

"Cupcakes!" I exclaimed walking over to them with Boomer. "Cupcakes, castles, a really pretty guard girl, we have arrived!" I smiled at Boomer as we both turned and walked towards the plaza. We spent the rest of the day looking around the castle and deciding where our favorite spots were. Later that night Boomer and I were lying in our beds, slowly drifting off to sleep, when Boomer's voice broke the silence. "So, what do you think of Kinkow Brady?" I smiled even though I knew he couldn't see it.

"I think this place is awesome, not to mention the pretty guard girl." Boomer chuckled quietly. "You like her, don't you?" Boomer turned to face me. "I think I do." Boomer smiled at me. "You do realize that you're going to have to go through her dad first, right?" A wave of fear overcame me. "I'm doomed." I cried out. Boomer just laughed. "Good night Brady." Boomer instantly fell asleep. "Good night Boom." I whispered before drifting off myself, my dreams full of fantasies of Mikayla and I.

**The Next Day**

Boomer and I were woken up and rushed into the bathroom to change into our "King Robes" that we would wear for our coronation. They were blue and gold. The pants and shirt were blue while there was a golden sash around the waist. Once we were finished getting dressed we were ushered downstairs into the plaza and told to shit on a platform that someone had set up. Boomer and I just looked at each other confused before shrugging and watching what was going on around us.

A few minutes later there was a bunch of villagers standing in the plaza while an old guy was dancing around Boomer and me while chanting something that I couldn't understand. He then drank something out of a container before spitting it all over Boomer and me. Mason then spoke up.

"Now for the ceremonial offering." Two little boys walked towards Boomer and I while holding what looked like a giant stick. "They are here representing all of the children of the island and in your honor we have chosen twins like you." The two boys kneeled down before Boomer and me and handed us the stick they had been holding. "This represents their future, and it is now in your hands." I smiled at the two boys. "Thank you."

Two guards then began to hit Boomer and me with giant leaves. "Ow!" We both exclaimed in pain. "And now you must kiss the belly of Jiki-Kiki." Mason walked over to a giant statue. Boomer and I hopped up from our spots and walked over to the statue before we both kissed the belly of it. After we did this the Shaman and Mason placed our crowns on our heads while everyone began chanting, "Long Live the Kings! Long Live the Kings!" Boomer and I smiled at the islanders.

Mason then placed his hands on our shoulders. "Behold, the King Cruiser." Boomer and I stared at the car in excitement and surprise before rushing over, Boomer sitting in the driver's seat while I was in the passenger seat. Once we hopped in the car there was a loud explosion behind us and the ruby in Jiki-Kiki flew out of the statue and crashed into the ground, causing it to shatter into a million pieces. Everyone gasped. What no one knew though was that Lanny had actually caused the explosion, intent on making Boomer and I look bad in front of the villagers.

Once the ruby hit the ground Boomer and I hopped out of the car and stared at where it had been. The Shaman however looked at Mount Spew in fright. The volcano had black smoke starting to come out of it, signaling that the island was angry. "Run for your lives!" Lanny screamed before rushing into the castle. Everyone did as he said and pretty soon the island was in panic mode.

Boomer and I rushed around the castle, neither of us sure what to do. "My kings! Help me load up the treasure!" Mikayla stopped us as we ran into the throne room. I walked over to help her load the treasures into the chests. "I just wish there was something we could do to stop Mount Spew from erupting and killing us all." I sighed as I continued to pack jewels. Lanny then appeared out of nowhere. "My kings, can I talk to you for a moment?" Boomer and I shared a glance before following Lanny to our room.

"What do you need Lanny?" Boomer questioned as we looked down at our cousin. "There is a way you can save the island. A few ways actually." I nodded my head. "Ok then, what can we do?" Lanny smiled. "You could throw yourselves into Mount Spew, very noble. And I mean both of you." This idea made me slightly uneasy. "Next." I looked at Lanny, waiting for the next plan.

"Two, the great book says there is a second ruby on the other side of the island." Lanny handed me a map. "A second ruby? How come no one's told us about this?" I questioned my cousin. "I guess no one cares as much about you as old cousin Lanny. Find the ruby and the island will be safe." Boomer and I nodded our heads. "Alright then Brady, let's get to stepping." I nodded before handing Boomer the map and following him out the door. What we didn't see however was that Lanny started doing a little happy dance after we left.

Boomer and I walked through the jungle until we reached the dark side. Of course while we were walking I was slapped in the face by a giant leaf. We then stopped in a clearing. "Ok, I then we are lost." Boomer admitted. I sighed and opened the map. "So here's the ruby, and we are right here." I pointed to where we were on the map. "The TerraTuba territory. They sound cute! Where you at Terra?" Boomer called out. I sighed. "Boomer that does not say TerraTuba that says Tarantula. We are in the Tarantula territory."

I then had an uneasy feeling fly though me. "Man, this doesn't feel right. Let's get out of here." Boomer turned around and pointed to something. "Maybe they can show us the way out." I looked at Boomer confused. "Who?" Boomer grabbed onto my shoulders and spun me around so that I was face to face with a really hairy and smelly Tarantula Person. We stared at them for a moment before the Tarantula People grabbed Boomer and I and dragged us through the jungle until we reached two wooden platforms. We were forced onto the platforms and our hands and feet were tied down so that we were like an "X". The Tarantula People then threw real Tarantulas on us, or at least me.

There were several little ones crawling around on me while a big Tarantula was on Boomer's head. "This Tarantula is digging for gold!" Boomer yelped. Boomer quickly shook his head, causing the Tarantula to fall off. "At least you only got one." I sighed as I shook myself, trying to rid my body of the little Tarantulas. Thankfully, they all fell off.

"Careful! This might be one of their customs!" Boomer cried out. I shook my head. "Well, it isn't one of mine!" I responded. An idea then came into my mind. "Wait, maybe the will let us go if we tell them we are the kings!" Boomer nodded. "It's worth a try." I then turned to the Tarantula People the best I could.

"Hey guys, yeah, about tying us to the platforms, we are the Kings of Kinkow and I demand that you let us go!" The Tarantula People looked at me before they untied Boomer and I. "Thank –" I was about to thank the Tarantula People for letting us go when they grabbed Boomer and I once more and dragged us over to a quicksand hole. They pushed us in until we were about halfway in, our chests and heads the only thing visible.

"Um, I now demand that you tie us back to those boards." I tried, but the leader shook his head and they continued to watch us slowly sink to our doom. "Hey Boom, since we are probably going to die, I want to let you know something." Boomer looked at me confused before I pulled the bat medallion out from under my shirt. "Hey, you stole that!" Boomer exclaimed.

"I thought it would come in handy." I protested in response before we both noticed the Tarantula People were looking at the medallion. "Look, it seems like it has some kind of power over them." Boomer and I both glanced around us at the Tarantula People. "Um, I know command you to free us from this quicksand and take us to the second ruby." The Tarantula People nodded before they pulled Boomer and I out of the quicksand and led us to a cave.

"So the second ruby is down that hallway?" The Tarantula People nodded. "Ok so in that case, go get it." One of the Tarantula People shook his head. "No" I sighed. "I have to bat medallion. You have to." I turned to Boomer. "Why won't they do it?" Boomer looked at the Tarantula People. "May they're too scared to go down there."

I looked at him confused. "These people just walked five miles over jagged rocks and a lava river but they are too afraid to go down a hallway?" Boomer just shrugged. We turned to walk down the hallway when one of the people stopped us. He grabbed a big rock and tossed it down the hallway. Boomer and I watched, confused, until a round ball with spikes in it came flying from the wall and almost hit Boomer. We both screamed. Boomer turned to leave but I stopped him.

"Boom, this is just like dodge ball." Boomer looked at me in disbelief. "Well, I was terrible at dodge ball but you rocked so good luck!" He pushed me towards the cave slightly. "Boomer, we have to do this, for the island." Boomer sighed. "Alright, but if I get killed it's on you." I smiled at Boomer. "So, what's the plan?" He questioned. "Oh, we should probably have a plan." I looked at him slightly sheepishly since I didn't have one yet. I then got an idea. I signaled to Boomer to come over to the Tarantula People with me. Together we took some of their body armor to use as shields. The Tarantula People cried out in pain.

"Sorry! I didn't know they were actually attached to your chest." I apologized to the warriors I had injured. Together Boomer and I then walked over to the entrance of the cave. "Alright, now we are going to take this one step at a time." Boomer nodded and together we slowly entered the cave, walking extremely slow.

We continued to walk until one of the spikey balls hit Boomer's shield. "Go, go, go!" I exclaimed before we took off running through the cave, dodging all of the balls that came our way. We ran until we reached the ruby, the booby traps finally stopping. "Ok, now there is probably some complicated booby trap here so we need to find something that weighs about as much as the ruby." I spoke while walking around and looking for something to use.

"Then should I put this back?" I turned around to see Boomer holding the ruby. I walked over to him and he handed me the ruby. "Take that dead head!" Boomer exclaimed before streams of smoke were fired out of the ground, scaring us. "I mean mister dead head!" Boomer screamed. The smoke stopped after a moment before Boomer and I felt the island stop rumbling. "Mount Spew stopped rumbling, because we have this ruby?" Boomer questioned. I just shrugged before we started to walk out of the cave.

As we almost reached the entrance of the cave, I tripped causing the ruby to go flying. Boomer quickly jumped and was able to catch it. "Dude, nice catch!" I complimented Boomer. "I believed in myself and did it!" Boomer spoke proudly. "You tripped too, didn't you." Boomer smiled sheepishly at me. "Yes." We were about to walk out of the cave when I realized I had dropped the bat medallion. "It probably wouldn't be a good idea to lose this." Boomer nodded as I picked up the bat medallion. "Later spider guys." Boomer and I walked away from the cave and started our walk back to the castle.

A few minutes later we walked into the plaza to find a lot of the villagers and Lanny standing there. Lanny was dressed in the same outfit we had worn for our coronation. "Hey Lanny, what's going on?" Boomer questioned as we walked over to Lanny. "Who dares address me as Lanny without saying King- You guys are alive! I mean, the kings are alive!" Everyone cheered at this. Boomer and I smiled before we walked over to the platform we had been kneeling on earlier and stood up on it.

"People of Kinkow, you're safe. My brother and I have found the sacred sister ruby." Everyone cheered at my words. Boomer then spoke up. "As much as we enjoyed being your kings for a day, half a day, we know we messed up." I then continued for Boomer. "So, you know, if you guys want to give us the boot, we'd understand." I handed the ruby to Mason. "Alright, let's see a show of hands!" Lanny exclaimed, but everyone ignored him.

"Boomer, Brady, you may not be what we expected, but you were born to be kings. Obviously you're brave, and anyone willing to sacrifice their birthright to save the kingdom is already a great leader." Boomer and I smiled at him. "Thanks Mason. You may feel like that, but what about them?" Boomer motioned to the people around us. Suddenly, the old guy stood up. "Long Live the Kings!" He yelled. Everyone joined in. "Long Live the Kings!" They all cheered.

"I guess they want us, King Boomer." I smiled at Boomer as our crowns were placed on our heads. "I guess so, King Brady." We both smiled as Mason handed us the royal scepter. Together Boomer and I lifted it up, causing the crowd to cheer even more. "Now for the coronation party!" Mason exclaimed, causing everyone to split up and start to party. Boomer and I hopped off of the platform before Mikayla walked over to us.

"Nice job your majesties. I have to confess. Part of me thought you ran off." Boomer and I laughed slightly. "Please, us run? You might get a slow jog at best." Mikayla smiled at Boomer's words. "So, the second ruby, how'd you find it?" I smiled sheepishly before pulling the bat medallion out from under my shirt. Mikayla gasped. "I told you two not to touch it!" She snapped before snatching the medallion out of my hands. "Sorry. On the bright side though, it saved Boomer and I's lives." Mikayla sighed. "Fine, I'll forgive you this time." I smiled.

"You might have survived the Tarantula People, but there are a lot of evil creatures on the dark side, even mummies. I need to teach you two how to fight." Boomer and I laughed before Mikayla untied her skirt, showing two machetes underneath it. The machetes were in sheaths on her shorts. She unsheathed them and held them out beside her. She swung them around for a moment before she shouted, "Pull." A guard threw two pineapples in the air. Mikayla turned and threw her machetes, both of them nailing the flying pineapples into the doors. Mikayla turned back to us. "See you guys on the beach!" She smiled before walking into the throne room, probably to put the bat medallion away. Boomer and I looked at each other in fear for a moment.

"You don't think we are going to actually have to fight mummies, do you?" I questioned my brother. "Don't you want to be on the beach with her if we do?" Boomer responded. I smiled and we turned to walk to the beach when we were stopped by Mason. He was holding his machete. "Mind if we join you?" Boomer and I looked at each other. "On second thought, I don't think we're going to the beach today. "See you later!" I cried out before turning and walking to Boomer and I's room, Boomer walking right behind me.

A few minutes later we were in our room playing pool. "So, do you think we should be worried that the Tarantula People are going to try and steal the bat medallion?" I questioned my brother. Boomer shook his head as I prepared to take my shoot. "Nope. Mason and Mikayla will protect us." I stood up. "See that's king thinking right there. Alright 8 ball corner pocket." I called as I was about to take my shot. "Wait." I paused for a moment and shook my leg, causing a tarantula to fall off of me. "Well I hope you found what you were looking for." I complained as the Tarantula walked off. I then took my shot, sending the 8 ball into the corner pocket.

"Another game?" Boomer questioned. "No, it's kind of late. It's past our bedtime." I responded, causing Boomer and I to laugh. "No seriously we played like a hundred games I'm kind of tired." Boomer then smirked. "Well if you win then I'll let you sit on the throne." I smiled, not being able to resist a bet. "Rack em." Boomer smiled as we clinked our glasses together and got ready to play.

* * *

**Alright! Did you guys like it? Thanks for reading! The next chapter is going to be written by TheMysteriousWatcher! **

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


End file.
